


you're the one that i want, you're the one that i need

by lashtonweyhey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 2013, Cute, Enjoy!, Fluff, Lashton- Freeform, M/M, Short Drabble, hyper!ashton, keek based, kind of fetus, mcdonalds, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonweyhey/pseuds/lashtonweyhey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke just really loves ashton okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the one that i want, you're the one that i need

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii. so i haven't posted in a while and i wrote this small one shot during class so, here you go !! its actually just a really short (probably terrible) lashton one shot based off that time they went into a mc donalds playground, and what happens after ashton stops recording *hint hint wink wink* so enjoy, hope you like it !!

"ashton, do we have to?" luke asked, his tone slightly whiny. ashton only nodded, a grin on his face as they stood in the playground of a McDonald's. 

 

"luke," ashton said in a promising tone. "it'll be fun! loosen up!" ashton proceeded to take out his phone and open the keek app. 

 

"but ash, people are watching us..." luke grumbled, stepped an inch closer and lightly gripping the back of ashton's sweatshirt, his nose close to his shoulder. ashton held his phone up in front of them and luke could see that the older one was smiling, either because of luke or something else.

 

_(it was because of luke.)_

 

luke took a step back and kept a straight face and ashton started to record. they both just stared into the camera with no emotion until ashton cracked a smiled and finally said, "McDonald's playground," and then they both kind of giggled. 

 

"ready? 1, 2, 3...." then he turned the camera around as they darted towards the entrance. ashton made a sort of giggling noise that sounded really schoolgirl-ish and turned into a purple tunnel on his left. the blonde behind ashton laughed, but followed his idiotic boyfriend. 

 

"oh god," ashton laughed and struggled, turning the camera around. "i'm so fat," 

 

they both laughed and wiggled they're way through the tunnel. "i'm stuck," ashton laughed and it kind of sounded like he was wheezing. "we don't even fit," luke laughed from behind him. nonetheless, they kept going, ashton again saying that he was too fat and luke saying something incoherent in the background. 

 

ashton tried to go farther, his arm slipping down the little slope leading to the next part of the tunnel. "oH GOD, i'm falling," he laughed. "hang on,"  

 

luke stopped, staring ahead at ashton as he tried to turn in the small space. the older one succeeded, sitting on his butt and leaning against the corner where the tunnel met with another one. he muttered a small "okay," and luke said "okay, i'm coming," then started to crawl towards ashton. 

 

"are we gonna get in trouble?" ashton asked the camera. "that'd be way embarrassing!" he added and the both giggled. luke smiled at his boyfriend's dialogue, and how he said 'way' instead of 'really' or a different synonym.  

 

"can the two huge assholes get out of the playground?" ashton imitated an employee, glancing at how much time they had left. he quickly pointed the camera toward luke, demanding quickly, "say bye!" 

 

"bye!" luke smiled, laughing and waving cutely at the camera, then ashton turned it toward himself and it stopped recording. luke watched as ashton typed in a caption, smiling and laughing at their own stupidness. the curly haired boy put his phone in his pocket, with much struggle, and then looked up at luke with adorable, wide, innocent-looking eyes. 

 

luke mentally shrugged, thinking that _it's a damn playground and_ _nobody_ _will see them_ , so he took a chance. 

 

he got close to ashton, pushing his chest slowly, easing him to lay down in the tunnel. luke tried to straddle him, but failed miserably, the tunnel only being about three feet tall. he ended up just sort of laying flat on top ashton, his forearms on either side of his head. the other automatically wrapped his arms around the blonde's skinny torso, but still asked-- _tried_ to ask. 

 

"luke, what are you--"

 

luke didn't really want to hear ashton talk anymore. he didn't want him to ask questions or protest because in all honesty luke just wanted to _be with_ ashton and he wanted ashton to _know_ that because luke _really loved_ ashton more than he should. 

 

so luke pushed his lips softly against the boy's underneath him. 

 

ashton reacted immediately, of course, and pushed his lips against luke's as well. 

 

and they just... _just stayed_ like that because it was _cheesy_ and _cliche_ and _romantic_ and--

 

"luke, we're in public," ashton mumbled quietly, still seemingly lost in luke's lips and the way they felt and the way they tasted and just-- them, him, _luke._

 

\-- _was_ perfect. 

 

"do you care?" luke asked, quickly kissing ashton's nose, both cheeks, forehead, and finally his lips again, then resting his forehead against his. 

 

ashton smiled. "no, not really," his slim fingers gripped the hem of luke's shirt and then they were kissing again. it was longer this time, more intense and heated. the blonde had to control himself, being mentally reminded that they were in _children's playground._

 

"i love you," luke mumbled as he pulled back slightly. "i love you _so_ much," he started to leave feather kisses over ashton face again and as he heard the older one _giggle_ , luke _swore_ that he fell for him all over again just then. 

 

"um, dudes, you ca't really be in here." 

 

shit. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, i hope you liked it and it wasn't to terrible ? if so, leave feedback maybe ? it's always nice to hear from you guys !! maybe check out my other one shots as well ? 
> 
> also: i have engrossed in the 'supernatural' fandom. its a tv series about angels and demons and ghosts and stuff like that. and i happen to be one of those people who ships destiel v v hard (dean and castiel). and i have taken up writing about them. so, if you might be interesting in reading about it, comment so i know if i should post or not ? maybe share with some friends and stuff ? thanks !! 
> 
> -ash xx


End file.
